GoGang vs Kree
}} B''' ---- '''GoGang vs Kree is the third episode of GoGang, created by Guyisbackable. The third episode is a transcript solely created by Guyisbackable. Plot The GoGang plans terrorism on Kree, a sensitive hacker who hacked a database when the GoGang was planning to export it to the Internet. They do the journey as they hop into a bus and then the Lawful Person guides the GoGang to shoot out the Kree's house and plant a bomb onto his room inside the house, causing the Kree's house to be angled and to be sliced onto 2 parts. Kree said he can't die, however he died when he, on terrace, wasn't ready to hold on antigravity, so then he fell down to ground and broke his brain, not allowing him to be ressurected. Cast ''Good Cop'' team *Paul as Igor and Blue Mario (Guyisbackable) *Kayla as Sophie *Young Guy as IA *Eric as Carkle *Julie as Elsa *Belle as Cynthia *Jennifer as Renko ''Bad cop'' team *Zack, David and Evil Genius as Kree Others *Lawrence as the Lawful Person Transcript *AM *Guy: Hmm, wake up everybody! We found out an intruder having immature like behavior in the streets! Come on and let's get him! He was like that at 7:00am! *Sophie: Fine! He has done poor things to this gang! Even GoGang is almost closed as we're f**ed up! *Guy: No problem. I'll do it alone. *Carkle: But nobody could protect us! *Igor: I'm here to show my weapons. Get them and onto the bus! He is currently at home, going on the Internet. *Guy: But where is the map? *Cynthia: We don't know. Come on. *Guy: I couldn't do that. Maybe someone doing this at streets is bad. *Renko: IDK if this is true of not. Come with me. *Outside *Guy: This is the bus. RUN! runs *Igor: Well, if it's good or not, I could not know what is in fact, true. *Elsa: The magic is mine. Aim for the paper! *Guy: IA, slow down! *IA: Why? *Guy: We're about to aim for Kree's house! *IA: Fine. I'll drive so slow. *Guy: You know a house with a satellite roof? That's the Kree's house. OPEN WINDOWS! opens windows *Meanwhile... *Kree: I just got...what? What are the shoots? Noooooo!!!! Hahaha! the window of his house You GOT IT! *Guy: TAKE COVER! shots aim to a roof of the LP *Elsa: Emergency! GET THE GUN, GUY! *Guy: Fine! Aiming for the neutralizing shots! Fine... on Kree's left hand *Igor: Well, did it work? *Guy: Yeah. I aimed for his left hand. *Igor: And a neutralizing shot? *Guy: Yeah. *Renko: Wait, is he our enemy? *Guy: He hacked our database we were working hard on! Plus the fact he has hacked everything important for us and EVERYONE! Due to it, Kree died. *Renko: But did you get enough luck? *Guy: I went to the police station and got the guns! *IA: Shall I boost again? *Guy: Yeah. *Later *IA: This is the entrance. Let's sneak in. *Guy: We should. enters the door *IA: Looks like we're up to date here, right on time. *Igor: Wait! Ssshhhhh! He'll notice us. *Guy: Kree has revived?!? *Igor: Yeah, his satellite roof protects him from dying. *Guy: Looks like we'll have to demolish the house. *Carkle: Right. I agree with you, IA and Igor. *Guy: Let's be secret agents. Now follow me, quietly to his roof. *LP: Wait, did you shoot at my roof? *Guy: No. Kree shot at your roof of the flat. *LP: Ah, right, I'm here to protect you while sneaking. *Guy: Quietly, let's sneak onto his house. *LP: Yeah. I'll be the lead person to inform you when and what door you'll enter. We are fearful everybody will kill us! *Guy: Me too. *Igor: Lawful, are you going with us? *LP: I said, yeah. *Guy: OK. There is no key, so, say hello to my little friend! runs through doors smashing them *Kree: Noo!!! Looks like they're here! *Guy: Uh, we found a television. Carkle, you're on the back, put it onto back of the bus! *Kree: NOOOOO! MY TELEVISION! NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Guy: Shut up! SILENCE! *Kree: YOU STOLE MY TELEVISION! GET IT BACK! *Igor: Kree, you want to be dead immediately? *Kree: Uh, n..o.... *Igor: Lie, ready, aim.... *Guy: Ready... *Igor: ...fire. shoots Kree *Guy: Mission accomplished! *Carkle: Now this calls a celebration! *Guy: Yeah!.....what? *Igor: Kree got revived? *Kree: I'm back, adios. *Guy: Get to bathroom to shower! *Kree: Fine! *Guy: Now that he's gone, let's steal his computer! *Elsa: My magic wand will teleport it to the bus! *Guy: Good! We're about to start stealing. We're a good cop. Kree's a bad cop. *Carkle: I haven't got much time, but okay. *Guy: We found a GSi. I'll put... *Elsa: No need to put it on your pocket. I will put it to the bus! *Kree: I'm back... *Guy: HE'S BACK! HIDE! hides *Kree: What? NOOOO MY COMPUTER MY GSI! I WANTED TO TUNE LIVE TO SMB4 BUT YOU FAILED IT! himself I can't be dead, hahahahhh!! *Guy: Show up! shows, Kree went to the terrace *Carkle: Let's put a bomb and teleport to the bus! *Igor: Fine. the bomb onto the center of Kree's room *Elsa: We're going to the bus! everyone and herself *Kree: What...noo.I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!!!! NOOO MY HOUSE IS ANGLED AND NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! IT BROKE ITSELF! F**K IT!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! NOO, UH, WAH!! dies *Guy: We heard him, he died! *Elsa: This is what we call, our version of True Crime: Streets of LA. *Igor: What's that? *Guy: I don't know for now. Let's go home. *Igor: Wait! We can't go home. *Guy: Why? *Igor: It looks like we found another guy acting similar as Kree. *Guy: He deserves a head shot soon. Category:GoGang Series Category:Story about Category:Video